harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Broadbent
Jim Broadbent (b. 24 May, 1949) was born in Lincoln, Lincolnshire, England, UK. He is known for his portrayal of Horace Slughorn in the Harry Potter films and for his Oscar-winning role as John Bayley in the drama Iris. Biography One of England's most versatile character actors, Jim Broadbent was born on 24 May, 1949, in Lincolnshire, the youngest son of furniture maker Roy Broadbent and sculptress Dee Broadbent. Jim attended a Quaker boarding school in Reading before successfully applying for a place at an art school. His heart was in acting, though, and he would later transfer to the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art (LAMDA). Following his 1972 graduation, he began his professional career on the stage, performing with the Royal National Theatre, the Royal Shakespeare Company, and as part of the National Theatre of Brent, a two-man troupe which he co-founded. In addition to his theatrical work, Broadbent did steady work on television, working for such directors as Mike Newell and Stephen Frears. Broadbent made his film début in 1978 with a small part in Jerzy Skolimowski's The Shout (1978). On 17 September, 2007, he announced that would portray Horace Slughorn in . He later reprised the role in and Part 2. He is also known for his role as Roy Slater in the Only Fools and Horses episodes May the Force be With You, To Hull and Back and The Class of '62 Behind the scenes *Graduated from the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts in 1972. *He is the son of Roy Broadbent, who was involved in converting a Methodist Church into a theatre. It was later renamed the Broadbent Theatre after his death in 1971. *Honorary President of the Lindsey Rural Players *Voice of Vroomfondel in the BBC radio series version of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" *Shortly after winning his Best Supporting Actor Oscar for his role in Iris (2001/I), he was interviewed by Joan Rivers, who apparently didn't even know what nationality he was. On live TV, Rivers said, "Here we have Jim Broadbent, all the way from Australia. You're Australian aren't you?" But there were to be no tantrums from the star - the mild-mannered actor replied, "No, I'm British." *At The Orange British Academy Film Awards on Monday, 28 January, 2002, he was nominated for the best Performance by an Actor in a leading role Award for his role in the film Iris. *His mother, who died in 1995, suffered from Alzheimer's Disease. *Was offered the part of Del Boy in BBC's Sitcom "Only Fools and Horses", but declined the role. But he did guest-star in three episodes of the show as Roy Slater, Del Boy's nemesis. *He allegedly declined the O.B.E. (Officer of the Order of the British Empire) for his services to drama in 2002. *He loves French and European films. *Nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Spoken Word Album for Children in Winnie-the-Pooh. *Broadbent has the distinction of being one of three actors appearing in the Harry Potter series to have played the title role in Doctor Who (the others being John Hurt and David Tennant). In Broadbent's case, he played a parody of the Doctor in a BBC-produced charity spoof, The Curse of Fatal Death in 1999. *Along with Warwick Davis and Predrag Bjelac, he is one of only three actors to have appeared in both the Harry Potter and Narnia franchises - albeit in a separate Narnia film from the other two. Select filmography * (2011): Horace Slughorn * (2010): Horace Slughorn *''Another Year'' (2010): Tom *''Perrier's Bounty'' (2009): Jim McCrea *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009): Horace Slughorn *''The Young Victoria'' (2009): King William *''Inkheart'' (2008): Fenoglio *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008): Dean Charles Stanforth *''Hot Fuzz'' (2007): Inspector Frank Butterman *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005): Professor Kirke *''Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason'' (2004): Dad *''Vanity Fair'' (2004): Mr Osborne *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004): Lord Kelvin *''Gangs of New York'' (2002): William 'Boss' Tweed *''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001): Harold Zidler *''Bridget Jones's Diary'' (2001): Bridget's Dad *''Iris'' (2001) *''The Avengers (1998): Mother *''Richard III (1993): The Duke of Buckingham *''Brazil'' (1985): Dr Jaffe *''The Borrowers'' (1997): Pod Clock *''The Crying Game'' (1992): Col External links * *Jim Broadbent on Wikipedia Notes and references de:Jim Broadbent es:Jim Broadbent fr:Jim Broadbent pl:Jim Broadbent ru:Джим Бродбент Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors Category:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince actors